1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cable used for electrical connection between electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic cable for electrically connecting two electronic devices is used. For example, a portable electronic device disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956 has a USB terminal and is connected to another electronic device via a USB cable.
The electronic cable includes a cable main having plural core wires and an outer tube covering the core wires, and a connector provided at an end of the cable main. The connector has a metallic case, and the end of the cable main is inserted in the case. Ends of the core wires extend further from an end of the outer tube and are soldered to terminals housed in the case.